


THIS WAS FOR ELA

by VindexOfTheShadows



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VindexOfTheShadows/pseuds/VindexOfTheShadows
Summary: It is a continued part of a story I read in ELA today and we had to complete the story anyway we wanted so here it is...





	1. Chapter 1

Alice knew it was time to reveal her secret to Charles.Afterall,she only had two choices.Either she told Charles her secret and hope he doesn’t tell anyone or have her leg get infected and possibly die.She knew what she had to do.She started walking slowly over to the medical tent where Charles was at,trying not to flinch or give any signs that she is hurt as waves of pain course through her body.She soon got to the medical tent and walked inside.She saw Charles sitting down.Before she went to Charles,she first checked around to make sure no one was around.”The coast is clear thankfully.”,she said in her mind.She slowly walked over to Charles the pain in her leg only getting worse.Charles looked up and he could tell something was wrong with Daniel.He was very concerned for his friend so he said,”Oh my gosh!Daniel,are you okay?You look terrible!”Alice let a ghost of a smile hint at her face as she saw how concerned her friend was for her.She then replied,”Charles...I have a secret to tell you,but you have to promise not to tell anyone.”Charles then replied,”Okay,I swear on my life I won’t tell anyone your secret.”Alice then told Charles,”Charles my real name isn’t Daniel,it’s Alice and I’m not a male,I’m a female.Please,I beg of you,please don’t tell anyone.”Charles then smiled at her and said,”Don’t worry Dan...I mean Alice your secret is safe with me.I actually have a secret of my own that I need to share.You see,I’m not like normal humans,I’m actually not human at all.I am what legends call an archangel.”Suddenly a bright,shining light surrounded Charles.


	2. Chapter 2

After the light faded away,there where Charles stood,was a tall,some may describe as gorgeous figure dressed in casual black jeans and a white,short-sleeved shirt that showed the figure’s collarbones.At his side was a sword that looked like it was made by the cosmos,it looked as if the sword could kill it’s opponent with one hit and shatter their opponents sword with one hit.The figure had eyes that held so many colors within them,and looked as if they were uncovering all of your secrets and detect if you are telling a lie almost instantly.The figure’s hair was a soft caramel brown with a bit of blue combined.However,the most breathtaking part of the stranger were his wings.His wings had an ombre effect.Starting at black fading into different shades of gray,finally into white.Alice gasped,the strange man was so alluring,the pain in her leg momentarily forgotten.He saw her shocked expression and laughed a beautiful sound to every humans’ ears.The stranger that was once Charles then said,”Hello Alice,my name is Brandon.I am an archangel.Archangels have many powers,some of those powers include shape-shifting,invisibility,power of nature,power of the skies,control over water and other liquids,fire powers,time control,flying,super speed,and much more.However,one of the other powers include being able to find other mythical creature such as the archangel.When I first met you I knew you were special.You have the aura of phoenix with a mix of archangel.To transform into whatever mythical creature you are you must focus all your energy and imagine that you are becoming a phoenix with a mix of archangel.”So,Alice focused all her energy and imagined herself transforming.Brandon watched as a bright light encased Alice.Soon the light faded and out came a beautiful archangel phoenix mix.The creature had a beautiful dress that looked like it was on fire with ripped black leggings underneath.The beautiful stranger had eyes that looked like they held the brightest flames within them.She had beautiful black hair that was as dark as the night.Her wings though,they went from dark orange to light orange in an ombre effect making the wings look as if they were on fire.”Wow!I feel so different!”exclaimed Alice.All of a sudden,the pain in her leg came rushing back and all Alice could see was darkness as she fell unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

Brandon was really concerned about his friend.He quickly checked her over for injuries he then saw her leg and quickly bent down and used his healing powers light pink rays of light shooting out of his hands as the wound slowly closed up until it looked as if there had never been a wound there.Alice’s eyes slowly opened as she groaned.Brandon then said,”Alice we need to talk.You know the enemies we are fighting against?”Alice nodded,Brandon continued on,”Well a lot of our opponents are evil mythical creatures and lost souls who seek revenge.Most of our kind have a theory that they were able to come to Earth when a strange black hole opened in the sky millions of years ago.We call those creatures the Dark Ones,When we heard that the Dark Ones had somehow got here many of us were sent down here to protect Earth.One of the Oracles where I am from says around this time,soon,there will be a war between dark and light called the Dark War.The outcome of the war will determine the fate of the universe.So,for years we have been training and recruiting more of our kind to our team.”Alice gulped then said,”Okay,so basically we just have to go to war with a bunch of evil creatures called the “Dark Ones” and hopefully win?What would happen if we lose?”Brandon then responded casually,”Oh,Earth would be destroyed and the Dark Ones would keep going from planet to planet destroying them until eventually the entire universe is destroyed.”No pressure then thought Alice Sarcastically.Brandon then went on to explain that we only have five months until the “Dark War” began and that we needed to go get me a weapon.


End file.
